


Undercover | Asano Gakushu

by chesiredoll



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Action & Romance, Assassination Attempt(s), Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesiredoll/pseuds/chesiredoll





	1. She is a liar

It was no longer a rare sight to see flocks of early birds wandering in the school grounds. You paid them no mind as you made your way towards the main building of Kunigigaoka Junior High, trying to stop your eyes from closing and wander the dreamland. It was unfortunate that you were not able to sleep a wink last night after taking care of some things that needs your primarily attention, also with your back killing you. There was another yawn passed your lips for the nth time of the day as some of the first and second years greeted your sleepy state upon realizing who you were. Then a second year stopped in front of you, disrupting your counted steps, you look up to see a one of your colleagues in the student council, observing you with a small smile. "Good morning senpai. You look more tired than usual."  

"Ishikawa," you acknowledge as you squinted your eyes momentarily to adjust your eyesight. He happens to be much taller than you. Upon dawning a realization you fished out the materials he needed to collect from you, "These are the materials and I had to put up an all nighter for those." You sheepishly laughed and handed it to him. 

"It's a bad habit for staying up too late and cramming your works. President Asano will have you scold for doing such," the second year tutted, lecturing his own senpai about health habits. You rolled your eyes and scoffed lightly, shooing him away. Ishikawa chuckled at your behavior and waved his hand as he left you alone, probably delivering the materials in the council room. You started waltzing inside once more, heading to your classroom, 3-A; upon seeing your  arrival, your classmates greeted your sleepy being. You just stared and smiled, strained from tiredness and approached your desk. You immediately felt the drowsiness eating up your energy wanting to sleep for a couple of minutes, hoping that there is still time before the homeroom starts. 

You haven't noticed how much time you spent sleeping, you thought it only a few minutes but you were wrong. The cold metal grazed on your skin, made your nerves openly react on the contact, stirring you awake from your slumber. Your eyes immediately landed on the can of ice coffee being held in front of you. "That's quite a stunt you pulled," the person who was holding the can remarked. You looked up to see his purple orbs staring right back at yours. Your eyes can't seem to pull away as if you are being hypnotized by his. 

You pulled yourself up from your desk and accepted the can. It was the brand of can coffee that you fancy in the vending machine. You muttered your gratitude to him and snapped the lid open and drank a fair amount of the content. The cold yet bitter taste of the drink made your senses wide awake, making your systems functional. You grinned at his direction as he observe your actions. "You really fancy coffees huh." 

"Of course, coffees are high-antioxidant food and coffee is one of the leading contributors of disease-fighting antioxidants in the American diet." You stated a fact and glanced around the classroom. You saw him rolling his eyes and muttered that he knew that fact and argued that it was bad for your health to drink too much coffee. You ignored his warning as you knew better that it makes you awake from the time you needed. However you find it odd to see your classmates chatting around and most of the desk are still unoccupied. 

"Uhm, How long was I out?" You questioned, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion. Gakushu glanced at his watch as your eyes traveled at the father clock above the blackboard. He glanced at your confused state and told you it was already lunch time. You slept through the whole morning period making you hiss in anxiousness. "Are you kidding me?" You bit your lip hoping he was just joking. 

"You may seem forgotten that the father clock isn't working at the moment." He watched with amusement as your face contorted with sourness from being an airhead and knowing that there are a lot of thoughts scurrying your mind, "No need to be restless. I told the teachers you are not feeling well and asked a permission to give you a special set of quiz." He added as he handed you a sticky note. You examined its contents and realized it was the lessons you missed this morning. He is very reliable like this times and you are very lucky to be one of his companion. 

"The gesture is very appreciated, Gakushu. I never thought you will have to lie in my stead." You commented at his behavior and he shrugged as an answer making your eyes roll. You placed the sticky note to your binder and grabbed your lunch box. Gakushu placed his own on your desk, joining you eat here in the classroom. 

"I've rarely see you sleep in class scratch that, sleeping through the whole morning," he questioned as you took a bite of your food. He started eating his own and waited for your answer. When he looked up, he saw you grinned and told him that you crammed the materials he needed. He knocked your head, not caring whether you bit your tongue with his actions. "I told you to stop that habit of yours."

You chuckled sheepishly and stick your tongue playfully, "I will not do it again, sir." You chirped as a reply and you saw him shake his head knowing that it will take more than just a promise to break that habit of yours. In the back of your head you heard it saying, stop lying to him.


	2. She's a threat

 

As far as you wanted to roll your eyes on her direction, you simply keep your eyes in front you, avoiding any possible eye contact from her. You wondered if she is starting her antics against you for the second time, sometimes irrelevant thoughts crossed your mind if she likes you in another way; chuckling at the thought knowing she likes your childhood friend more than ever. She's been sending lots of daggers to your direction along with her band that loves to harass student who are opposed to them. You knew that she is just waiting for the perfect time to throw you off, for liking him too. You weren't scared to them at all, knowing you can easily defend yourself but the thought that Gakushu never liking you in such a way made your heart hurt but you already deal with it.

You always knew that the relationship you have with him, from what he thinks is purely platonic.

Why wouldn't you be in love with someone like him? His looks are already given but you never cared for his outer appearance nor his intellect and talent. You just love the way he is. You have long met him when both of you were children, seeing that he wasn't socializing with the kids in your neighborhood. You really can't deny that you too are doing the same thing because you have other things you like to do. You found yourself entertaining the young tangerine head, interested on his ideas that made your young heart create an unrequited love for him. Funny, how you never regretted anything. 

You always wanted to pat yourself for keeping your cool whenever you are around him, especially when he was involved with a romantic relationship on your second year. It all started with a rumor at first, however when it was confirmed, his fan girls almost lost it, they were disappointed and it also struck you by the heart but you can't really blame someone you left for eight years because of your family "business." 

Sometimes, life always turns the gears and let you have some blessing for once. Oh, how you were in bliss to see him after eight years not that it was visible, you never would have thought that after eight years, you will see him inside the student council room, you as the voted secretary and him as the serving vice president. It made your heart flutter when he recognizes who you were, it was also the chance to explain why you suddenly left. He understands your side and told you it was good to see you. It was no longer an odd side to see you by his side on the days of working together.

It seems that life has plans upon messing up with you as well, so it decided to let you meet Gakushu's girlfriend. This was a sign that no matter how you will be with him again, you weren't on the same boat with him in the first place, that you have been on the same boat alone. It was fine, seeing him to be seem happy with this girl made you hide your unrequited feelings at the corners of your heart. It was okay to leave it there, knowing that it will probably the best not to get him involve with your issues in life. Especially now that you have been committed to something you and your kin's domain. There was no turning back to it, all ahead was danger and you don't want to see another person that matters to you bathe in their own skin. 

The dark blue locks of this girl would never go unnoticed by the crowd along with her gorgeous gray orbs that shine every time she looks into his way. _Ah, she must be really the one for him_. You thought as she smiled at you when your vice president introduced you to her. This girl's voice seemed angelic but you couldn't help but to think if you were just paranoid or you were used with hearing sugar coated words from various people because you think that underneath this exterior you've been seeing has something more than that. 

You could never let your guard down, not now nor never. It was a matter of survival for you anyways, whether you survive being a "professional" or you will let yourself fall for a set up trap in front of you. That wasn’t the case just now is it? You still had the letters—threats that was sent to your locker on your second year. You can’t really call yourself a masochist, rather, you were amused that these are one of the consequences of you loitering around Mr. perfect. As far as one of the normal teenagers, they already caught your interest.

You groaned as you felt someone grasp your shoulders and shaking you. You acted from your instincts and grabbed the person by his neck and shirt before pinning him down. You opened your eyes to find yourself staring at a familiar set of purple orbs. They were wide and glinting with surprise. Your eyes slowly widened in surprise and immediately removed your hands from his neck and shirt, feeling yourself heating up in embarrassment. “Ah! I’m sorry that wasn’t on purpose!” You mentioned in a frivolous manner.

You wanted to curse yourself for writhing back your old habits. You hid your face and groan in embarrassment. You heard him laugh at your actions. You lowered your hands, exposing your eyes and observed him. His cheeks were slightly tainted with pink as he continued to laugh. “It’s not something to be laugh about, you.” You pouted as he suddenly flicked your forehead. You yelped and sat up, covering your forehead with crocodile tears.

“That’s for skipping the meeting, again, _vice president_.” He chided, pushing his self to sit with both of his arms supporting him. You let out a nervous chuckle and grinned half-assed. You really planned on attending the meeting but sleeping got the best of you as you still haven’t had a proper sleep. Gakushu pushed his self to stand and dusted the leaves and dirt on his uniform.

“Please do forgive my tardiness, Mr. President. It won’t happen again.” You promised as you watch him roll his eyes to your words.    
  
“You tell that every single time, [name].” He mentioned, sighing. He never had the chance to change these habits. He lets out a small smile before offering his and to you,

“Let’s go home.”


	3. She's somehow dense

You knew that something is no longer right here. You have recognized these girls as part of Gakushu’s fanbase. You can see the evident jealousy in their eyes, throwing you dirty looks, chatting amongst their selves as if you were an air. The strange and familiar feeling you had on your second year, flowed out from the faucet. You knew that she had started her conspiracy again. You let out a huff, as it always started the same time of the year. What was she up to this time?

There were a lot of rumors—nasty rumors going on that time last year. She wanted you to become the center of attraction. She knew how much you hated being in the spotlight, especially, in the wrong spotlight. She indeed had _evidences_ rather to you they were all misunderstood photos, but being simple-minded the students here in this elite school, they tend to go what the rumors had gone by.

This person mostly issues the numerous photos on the bulletin board. You don’t want to know why the principal does not take any action from this. You have a few things on your mind, one: he wanted Gakushu to deal with this matter on his own. Second: He hates you. Lastly, he enjoys watching you struggle and most likely this isn’t an educational matter so he really doesn’t give a crap to it. Well, never mind that. As you had entered the building, the first thing you saw was the students who gathered in the bulletin board, fussing around like bees.

“What did she do this time?” You grumbled under your breath, trying to remove the agitation you’ve been feeling. You tried to take a glimpse on the bulletin board, you pushed yourself up by your toes, balancing yourself to avoid being pushed by the students’ weight. You sighed as you can’t see anything. You tried asking one of the students without them realizing who you were.

“What did she conspire today?” You asked with your tone full of curiosity. The student who heard your question answered you,

“It’s about the student council president and vice president’s secret relationship.” He said merrily. Your eyebrows slowly furrowed as a tick mark appeared on your forehead.

“Really? That’s interesting. Would you mind snatching a photo on the bulletin board? I can’t see anything from here.” You chirped and the student agreed, reaching out to the bulletin board. When the student turn around, he flinched visibly and almost tossed the photo away. He said your name in a loud manner, enough to catch the student’s attention. They all saw your deadpan expression and sweat dropped. You motioned your hand to the student, non-verbally telling him to hand over the photo. He reluctantly handed you the photo, biting his lower lips.

“We always knew the two of you will be together, vice. You two really don’t need to hide it from us—”

“Hide from you what?” A familiar voice from your back questioned that made you look up to the direction. There you saw a confused Gakushu, who had his eyebrows slightly furrowed. The male student flushed red and backed away. The other students cleared the way for them to see what she did to an extent.

You took a glanced on the photo and then to the bulletin board. They were all littered by the same photo in your hands. Gakushu take a step forward to examine the photos as you stared at the photo within your hands. It was you and him on the photo. You were pinning him down by his shirt and holding his neck. You wanted to strangle the person whoever took this photo. Even though the quality of the photo was good, the models (you and Gakushu) certainly looked like something in here.

“Well?” Gakushu urged, glancing back at the student. There were other students who glanced at each other, trying to get enough courage to speak their thoughts. Then there is one.

“That the two of you are dating.” A female voice mentioned calmly. The students looked around to see who said it and found her at the back. She was carrying a stack of books on her arms and she looked like she just happened to pass by the hallway. “That’s what the students have been waiting for all this time.” She added as the students sighed in relief as someone had finally said it.

Gakushu blinked as if he was taken aback by the sudden revelation of thoughts from the students. You remained silent, waiting for his statement into this matter. You mentally prepared yourself to hear the words that can hurt your feelings. “But, we aren’t in a relationship yet.” He replied to them softly. The words did not instantly register on your mind as you just found the students around you grinned and squealing. They all looked satisfied with his reply and left the two of you alone, chatting amongst their discovery.

You looked up to him with your features showing confusion as he glanced at you with an innocent look. “What?” He asked. There was a small grin resting on his lips as he snatched one of the photos on the bulletin board before placing them on his notebook. You caught a glimpse from the photo: Your hands were covering your mouth, eyeing him while he is using his hands to support him as he laughs. It all looked genuine as both of your cheeks were dusted with pink in the picture. You let out a huff as you felt your cheeks warmed as you finally realized his words.

_We aren’t in a relationship_ yet _._


	4. She bottled them all up

Your heart throbbed as you clenched your fist in agitation. Your nails embed on your palms as you tried to show a deadpan expression in front of them. You never imagined that this day would have come. There he is siding with the person you despise the most, out of that, helping her stand up—checking her inflicted scratches on her porcelain skin. You can’t really blame him, after all, she is the ex-girlfriend. This day is just really exhausting, you didn’t know that she’ll act immediately after spreading the photos this morning. Hanamaki Aiko is one manipulative woman.

You stood tall in front of them. You looked like a person with so much pride. No matter how much physical pain has been brought up to you in the past, emotional pain hurts the most. You wanted to lean on something, the voices of the crowd had been drowning your ears, preventing you from hearing aside from the disgust and wicked choice of words of the people. She had more scratches and wounds than yours. It all looked like you were the one who started it. You never started anything. Hanamaki was the one whose been having a screw loose. Not really a screw, just her being a brat—a spoiled brat.

“Why did you this to her? This isn’t how you should act like! You were supposed to be a role model!” His voiced raised, throwing each word with venom. His words hurt more than Hanamaki’s provocations. You can feel your eyes sting and sought to produce tears but you did everything to stop yourself. You wouldn’t let her see you cry.

That means you already lost your way.

You vowed to yourself before that you will never cry again. You knew that crying makes one person vulnerable. The first and last time you cry is when the nightmare has happened. Your only relative that cradled you in arms after you lost them. The memorabilia that you left on your old home. You gritted your teeth and erupted a scoff on your throat. 

Your eyes trailed the reluctant form of Ren as he saunters his way to Gakushu. He was holding your school bag as your eyes found the sympathy resting on his eyes, finding your orbs at him before looking away from your direction. The crowd gasped in unison as they watch Gakushu to throw your school bag right to your head. You found yourself on the ground with your things scattered on the floor. Your vision was littered with black spots as you tried to sit up and looked up to him with dull eyes. “You are no longer belong to this building. You deserve a place in that satellite campus.”

Your eyes widened as you tried to reach out to save the item yet luck wasn’t on your side that day. The loud crash still ringed on your ears. The camera that your late father gave you was in front of you, in pieces. The parts flew past you, grazing your left cheek as you started to feel the throbbing pain on your head as your nostrils registered a scent of blood. You finally lowered your head as you can no longer weigh the heavy feeling.

“Vice president! The principal is looking for you,” you heard as your head slowly turned to the voice’s direction. It was a voice of a lower-class men, “Wait. Vice, are you alright?!” She exclaimed as she went to your position. You immediately grabbed your things and placed the broken camera on a plastic bag and settle it inside your school bag. She helped you stand up as you clasped your hand to hers, feeling the area around you spun in unfriendly manner.

“Are you satisfied now, Hanamaki?” You questioned loudly as you turned your head to her direction. “You are not a puppeteer. You are just a marionette, ready to be burned and thrown away.” You mentioned before smirking to her direction as the smirk etching on her lips vanished. You spared the tangerine head a glance, he was frowning but with your hazy vision, you barely saw the glint of worry on his eyes as you turned and walk away from the scene.


	5. She made a deal with a raven

The cold air grazed your skin as you opened the wooden door of his office. The room is spacious and overlapped with shadows as you find the room suffocating with intimidation and tension. You can feel the blood exposed the air ran cold, starting to feel light-headed. The doors automatically closed as you stand in the middle of the room facing the principal, Asano Gakuho.

“My. You looked terrible than I imagine,” he noted, feeling the eerie stare on your overall appearance. Your uniform’s shoulder blade was tainted with red thick blood, a bruise forming on your wrist, a red gash on your cheeks and forehead. You found yourself nodding in agreement, lips curling up slightly.

“I’ve been through worse.” You mentioned quietly as he hummed in agreement. He leaned on his table, his eyes held no sympathy as he stared at you. You knew that this is the time he’s been waiting for all this time.

“You exactly know why I called you here, correct?” You remained silent, allowing him to talk and point out the things you did, the imperfections of you not meeting the standards of being a role model. He announced that you will be a new student in the Class 3-E by the day after tomorrow, giving you a tie tomorrow to have your things collected. The words he mentioned were awful yet none of them reached your ears. He didn’t look please as you were just there, standing. You weren’t giving him the reaction he wanted.

“You can remove every right I have from this school. It’s okay for me,” you stated after a minute of silence in the room. Asano Gakuho eyed at you as you continued, “I can put up a few words in the internet and everyone will know how much you’ve been degrading the ones who were placed in that cram school campus.”

Asano Gakuho froze as he saw a calculated smirk etching on your lips. He did remember that you are a famous blogger slash photojournalist at a young age. You had been helping the school’s reputation for the past few years, promoting eh “high quality” education. A smirk formed in his lips as he knew you wanted something in return, “What is it that you want?” he asked prudently.

“It is simple. I want to continue taking photos in the school events, free access to cover their works and efforts for the events.” You stated, clasping your hands together behind you. It was a pretty much simple request, Gakuho remained neutral and remained silent, thinking it over before answering.

“I have a favor in return before accepting this request of yours,” he said, “I want you to stay away from my son.” He revealed as he leaned on his swivel chair, eyes darted at yours.

You find yourself snickering at his favor. He finally revealed his intentions to you. “If that’s what you want sir.” You agreed easily. You have to thank him, you can find more reasons to avoid his son.

“Get yourself treated, won’t you?” He ordered with a small sarcasm. You nodded curtly and saunter your way on the door. As you closed the door, you let out a sigh once you stepped outside. You closed your eyes momentarily, unable to sense the presence beside you. You heard your name being called by a voice you know too well.

You opened your eyes as you found yourself staring at a pair of alluring purple orbs. He looked vulnerable, his eyes show worry as he might have realized that he did things too far. You discarded the feeling on your stomach as you felt like you wanted to cry in front of him. “Congratulations. Your words must have reached your father’s ears and grant your wish.”

Your voice was laced with sarcasm as you gave him a piece of your attitude. An attitude that shows when you can’t control your own actions. Gakushu pursed his lips and averted his eyes, signifies that he is indeed guilty. “I want to wish you a happy marriage.” You mentioned, slowly walking away from him.

Your words clearly startled him. Even if the principal didn’t tell you. This man knew you can figure it out on your own. That way, you’ll be hurt even more. You realized that the way Gakushu acted was forced by his own. Earlier minutes before your confrontation with his ex-girlfriend happened. He was called by his father, by the time, your gut had a feeling that it will affect the both of you. He was betrothed to Hanamaki Aiko, his ex-girlfriend.

The last thing you heard was the alarmed tone from Gakushu as you fell on the floor with a loud thud, numb from the pain you’ve been feeling since earlier.

• • •

The sharp pain from your head made your senses jolt and awake. Your throat erupted a groan as you turned to the side by instinct. You cursed up in your mother tongue as you pushed yourself up. Your eyes are still blurry and waited for them to adjust. You take your time to scan the room, supporting your throbbing head using free hand. You realized that all you can see is white curtains.

The curtains were suddenly drawn to the side, revealing the school doctor slash nurse, Dra. Akiyama. She was holding a glass of water and a tray of first aid kit. There was a clipboard under the tray. “It is much better if you didn’t sit up.” Akiyama sighed as she placed the tray on the table beside your bed.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, examining your bandaged head and wrist. You tried to hum yet it resulted to a growl. Akiyama nodded her head as understanding your situation. You felt your throat dry as she jotted down on her clipboard after unable to speak. “I can say that you feel terrible.”

You gave her a look as she instantly chuckled and handed you a glass of water and a painkiller. You swallowed the pill and followed by the cold water. You feel relinquished as you muttered your gratitude to her.

“You, dear, suffered from mild head injury, a dislocated bone on your right wrist and stress.” She diagnosed and tutted alas, shaking her head as you placed the glass beside the tray. Your throat erupted a dry chuckle that made your head pound, simultaneously hissing as a complain. You stepped down on the bed, grabbing your grey blazer folded on the chair. You stepped in front of the mirror. You found yourself staring at a child dressed in a white hospital gown, arms and legs covered in bandages and a gauze placed on her left cheek. She was holding a white bunny rabbit as the child stared at her with a deadpan expression similar to yours.

“I’ve looked worse.” You commented, glancing at Dra. Akiyama through the mirror. The child from the mirror vanished and showed your current state. Your head was covered in bandage, as well as your right wrist to your forearm and a square gauze on your cheek. “Thank you, by all means, doctor.”

Akiyama smiled softly to your direction and nodded, “You need plenty of rest, avoid the source of your stress and no heavy lifting starting today. Doctor’s orders.”

“That can be a problem, doc. I need to move my stuffs away from my locker.” You informed her. The doors suddenly opened as people wearing black business suits entered the room.

“My men can help you with that,” the man in the middle, who had a black spiky hair with great build, which you assumed came from the army mentioned. Your eyebrow cocked in suspicion as this man saunter his way to Akiyama and engaged with a conversation. She glanced at your direction before nodding her head to them.

“ _They don’t mean harm._ You don’t have to worry.” The first sentence was addressed I your old mother tongue as you replied,

“I shall be the judge to that. Thank you,” Akiyama took one last glance to your direction before heading out, followed by the others, leaving you and the man with spiky hair alone. You made your way towards the table where the medical supplies are placed. “What is your business with me?” You asked as you quietly grabbed the scalpel and sat back down on the bed you lied down earlier.

The man sighed, “You can put that away. I know why you are cautious, Miss [L/N].” He eyed at your hand. You sighed and raised the scalpel before putting it back with a loud clank. You were impressed when he had able to spot that, “I am Karasuma Tadaomi from the Ministry of Defense.”

He showed his badge from his pocket as the door opened, one of his men handed him a folder containing files. You saw this man glanced at your direction before leaving the room again. He neared where you were and plopped down the folder, “There is something I need to discuss with you. This is a top-secret mission that you and the students of Class 3-E only knows.” He mentioned as you remained silent. He took it as a sign to continue so he did.

You remained uncertain with this mission handing to a bunch of middle schoolers. Even if he explained the situation to you briefly, it doesn’t seem enough. Karasuma observed your reactions and commented, “You look unimpressed.”

You scoffed and plopped the folder on the bed, “Why would I be impressed with this? Even with the huge amount of bounty money. Why would you hire freelance assassins—students nonetheless. This could result to a traumatic stress exposing them to something like this.” You protested.

“The creature insisted that he wanted to be a teacher to that class. The reasons were not exactly clear and we can’t help it.” Karasuma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in the forming stress. “You can be a big help in this assassination too.” He revealed.

You remained silent as you can feel your rage is boiling. “You have decided to go through my biography, great.” You mentioned with sarcasm, reaching to your thighs, feeling the leather strap around it. “Why should I trust you if you know about it?”

You asked in a condescending manner as you pointed your small silver gun to him, the same time he pointed his gun to your direction. There was tension rising between the two of you before Karasuma sighed and informed you, “This is not a real gun.” He said, lowering the gun, throwing the gun to your direction.

You lowered your own gun and saw an S.A.A.U.S.O printed on it. You hummed and hid your gun back to its holster. “Mine’s registered of course.” You mentioned, hearing his huff in relief. Karasuma Tadaomi placed his trump card in order to convince you that made you smirk, finally accepting his offer. You stood up and shook hands,

“I look forward to work with you, then.”


	6. She's ready to leave

You gave your regards to Mr. Karasuma’s men who held the box that contains your things from your locker. You shut it close and locking it in the process as you watched him retreat to the school clinic where you told him to. After he round up the corner, you made your way towards the student council room, on your healthy hand the folder that contains sensitive materials regarding the school event plans for this year. It was lunch time when you decided to come in the campus. You feel great after resting for the whole morning, this was the first time you skipped class and it felt great.

You feel everyone’s eyes once you open the doors to enter the student council room. There you were in your casual clothes still have your bandages on your forearm and a band aid on your cheeks. The room was filled with solemn looking members when you didn’t see his face nor the two from the big five, you smiled at them, hoping they wouldn’t change their attitude towards you. You placed the folder on the table, “It’s been a great opportunity working with you people.” You said with a few words of appreciation that made the second timer members tear up.  

You were a great vice president, everyone can tell that. You and Gakushu handled the council perfectly in sync. You were patient towards the newly elected student leaders as it was only your second time serving the school. It was such a waste seeing you leave for a petty reason, most of them conclude that Hanamaki pulled some strings in order to throw you off. They thought that it was unfair. They knew that it’ll be a problem soon, even though they do not question Gakushu’s skills but you were already a pillar and the makeshift pillar that the principal chose was a worse substitute in comparison to your skills.

“Come on guys. I didn’t die you know. Just keep in mind what told you leaned from me and you will be fine.” You tried to re-assure them as some smiled at your words. “These are the last of the files I have for this organization. The things that Mr. President gave me are here as well. Just let him read it through and tell him to not throw it away.”

You checked your wristwatch, indicating that you have limited time before they arrive. You smiled at them once more when you saw them nodded their heads and wiping their tears.

“I can’t believe you will show your face here.” You grimaced once you heard her voice. Your back was facing her and your old colleagues can see how your face gave a half-crooked smile and a visible tick mark on your head. You turned around with your sweetest smile you can muster and scanned her up and down.

“You look fine today, Hanamaki. Does your back still hurts?” You asked pretty much with distaste as you really hated her guts.

“I couldn’t be better. It was a shame I didn’t saw your miserable face when father-in-law gave you the news.” She grinned with her tone full of mockery. You cocked your eyebrows as she showed some of her colors. She looks like a free dog, without Gakushu holding her leash. You smiled at her, trying to show that you didn’t care.

“Aiko, why aren’t you inside?” You grimaced inwardly when you heard his voice. There he showed up on the door, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at Hanamaki’s back. His eyes soon looked up and saw you there, his purple orbs went wide as you had a staring competition with each other. You can hear your heart beating fast. You wanted to scold yourself for unable to stop loving this person. “You are not allowed here, [l/n]. You are no longer part of the student council.”

The council members exchanged looks as they watch the scene unravel. You crossed your arms, “Relax, orange. I just relayed the last of the sensitive materials I had kept for the org. I was just about to leave when your betrothed graced me with her darkness.” You replied coolly. You heard muffled snickers behind you. Gakushu glanced at Hanamaki, to his colleagues then finally back to you. You had a calm and neutral expression and shrugged after the silence. You bid your goodbyes to your former colleagues and your eyes met his before you head outside.

• • •

You suddenly felt sick, sensing the burning stare of someone on you. You sighed as you are not really prepared to handle those people at this state. The students are in their respective classroom since the bell rang earlier. You knew that it wasn’t the man behind the CCTV cameras, rather, it was the one who is been “hiding” at the lockers by the end of the hallway. You planned on heading towards the library and this was the only route available for today.

You slowly backed away, focusing your eyes on the creep’s location. You shrieked when someone placed their hands on your shoulders. You whipped around exclaiming, “Jesus Christ! Will you stop appearing out of nowhere?” The person who scared you grinned as he watches you took a step backwards and tried to take a deep breath.

“Are you getting rusty? You’ve always been on your guard.” He commented and leaned inches away from your face. Out of instinct, you slowly backed away but he held your arms to keep you in place. “So, who is that? The one who you have been hiding from?” He asked as he motioned his eyes towards the man’s direction.

You had a half-assed smile and placed your hands, both on his cheeks, squishing them. “A creep. Help me out, will you, Karma?” You asked quietly. Karma hadn’t particularly known the exact reason why you had these people following you around but he had been a great help since your first year. You can feel his cheeks warmed as he cleared his throat, discarding his flushed face and grinned.

“Of course. If you want we can beat him up and tell him who he follows orders from.” He said with a hint of malice. From a normal student’s perspective, they might have taken it as a joke but for you it wasn’t. That was a bad idea. You immediately rejected his idea, pinching his cheeks harshly. He complained, telling you to let his cheeks go and you did. Karma cupped his cheeks, feeling the stingy sensation from his cheeks. “That really hurt,” He said, his eyes were slightly teared up. You sighed and kissed both of his cheeks before smirking.

“Better?” You queried. The tears that you saw earlier might have been part of your imagination as Karma grinned, offering his arm to you.

“Much Better.” He responded. You hang your arm to his and both of you made your way towards the library.

This has always been your act ever since these people had able to reach the school grounds. This could also have the times why rumors enacted to such extent giving juicy details about your said “relationship” with Karma on your second year. You wanted to pat Karma on his shoulder as he is a great actor and for helping you. You just hoped that he couldn’t be in danger being involve with the likes of you.

You watch the man from the corner of your eyes as he acted like he was busy on his phone. You also found a weapon located on his waist and it would be a bad idea that Karma will be the to take the bullet once this man decided to go violent. You clasped Karma’s hand and squeeze it, thanking him quietly. Karma smiled at you and soon the two of you and reached your destination.

“Your expulsion is lifted today right? Weren’t you suppose to be in class today?” You inquired as you handed the books you borrowed to the librarian. She stamps your card and placed the books inside the counter. The two of you went to the other end of the library, nearing a window.

“I am going to class, [y/n]. I just went here to visit you.” He reasoned that made you cocked your eyebrows.

The two of you exited on the window, closing it after and stride before the entrance of the mountain. “I owe you another strawberry milk. Thank you really.” You mentioned, mentally listing your debt to Karma. He grinned before walking up to the satellite campus as you turned away and returned to the school clinic to retrieve your things.

Your concern by now is: why does one of Mr. Karasuma’s subordinate was following you?


	7. They don't to remember any of it

Asano Gakushu felt like hell. This meeting might have been the worse he could have in his service as the student council president of Kunigigaoka Junior High. He is already slumping in his chair with a small frown on his lips. He could also sense the tension and the wariness of his colleagues, glancing every now and then to their direction. He once again heard her not-so-loud giggles beside him, feeling her hand clasping his (hand) underneath the table.

He is not exactly sure if she’s doing it on purpose but it is definitely something. Ishikawa, who is currently the doing a briefing of the things that you have left for them, is pretty much distracted and frowning, slumping his shoulders, sighing loudly. Gakushu knew that Ishikawa can’t really do anything about it because Aiko was the appointed vice president. Yet rather than having her as a helpful one, she is just dragging everyone down.

“Alright, I had enough.” Gakushu heard one of his colleagues complain. He looked up to see a female with brown hair at the end of the long table, glared at Aiko. “Hanamaki. You are distracting _our_ meeting. This room is where student leaders gather, not some giggling teenager who keeps her attention on the president’s hand.” She snarled, the violet orbs are glinting with malice.

Gakushu wanted to smirk but he remained silent as this girl reminded her of you at some point. Hanamaki throwed the brown-haired girl an unimpressed look, “Know your place, girl. I am the appointed vice president.” Her tone was dangerous, making their colleagues looked away.

The brown-haired girl scoffed at Hanamaki, instead of feeling fear, she felt irritated. “You just happened to be here. You are here because the principal wanted to impress your father.” She clarified, pointing a finger on her direction as her glare come across cold. They all flinched feeling the bloodlust she had and the female continued, “You need to remember, leaders do not brag their titles. They prove that they are worth having it. Can you even do that, spoiled brat?”

Gakushu can understand what she meant. She was the only person who had the guts to voice out her thoughts, rather, everyone’s thoughts. He can feel Aiko’s eyes on him, as if she wanted his help. He didn’t turn to her, keeping his eyes straight on the projector. Gakushu saw the brown-haired girl grinned when they cross each other’s eyes before the grin vanished immediately to a frown. She isn’t done just yet. “Look at you asking for help to our beloved president. You really can’t do anything on your own without someone holding your hand can you?”

She belittled Aiko’s ego. “Don’t give me that crap. I was hoping of you putting up on a fight. That won’t work to us. I have been working with the student disciplinary committee for three years and we have handle someone worse than you.”

Hanamaki gritted her teeth and clenched Gakushu’s hand much to his irritation. The brown-haired girl ushered Ishikawa to continue and the meeting went smoothly after that. Hanamaki was silent through the whole meeting and she was the first one to left the room after the meeting was adjourned. His colleagues send their gratitude to the girl and left with smiles on their faces.

When they are all gone, leaving the two of them alone. Gakushu lets out an exhalation of relief. He heard the girl chuckled at his actions as he looked at her direction and acknowledged her. “You always save the day, dear cousin.”

She swirled her chair around with a bored expression, “That was boring. Why did uncle even have to arrange you with someone who is boring?” She remarked, leaning on her chair, purple orbs flicking to Gakushu’s direction. The tangerine-haired was frowning. He didn’t have an idea either. He just tried a relationship with Hanamaki last year per his father’s request (a rare one) but it didn’t end up well, then the principal pushed it into marriage, incredulous.

“[n/n]’s much better than her.” The brown-haired girl muttered before standing up and scooping her bag. “You owe me, orange~” she teased and left the room, not before hearing him groan in complain.

Gakushu frowned as his cousin adopted the names you called him. You and his cousin became friends when he introduced you to her. The two of you were like partners in crime when it comes to teaming up against him at some point. Gakushu remained silent as he remembered that he was the only one left in the council room. He can’t help but to feel isolated, this room held a lot of memories. As if he was an audience as the scene formed in front him, showing you.

You were glaring at the equation jotted down on your notebook as you keep on tapping the tip of your pen against the surface of the paper. You found yourself grimacing at the incredulous problem that your math teacher gave you. You rested your forehead on your knuckles, before letting out a frustrated sigh and dropping your pen in the process. “This is impossible.” You muttered to yourself.

You dropped upper body, your head turned towards the direction of the door. You had a bored look on your face as you mentally tried to formulate the equation. You saw the door creaked opened as you saw Gakushu entered the room quietly. You found yourself smiling awkwardly when he saw where you were. “Hi.” You greeted rather awkwardly.

“[name]. Why are you still here? It’s late.” He mentioned, placing his bag on the long wooden desk. He proceeds to sit beside you, resting his right arm on the desk and rested his cheek on his knuckles facing you. “You are supposed to be home by now.”

“I could say the same to you, Gakushu.” You chided, grinning at his direction. You saw him smiled as he observed what you were doing. There were a lot of crumpled papers near you and he motioned the mathematics book to him, scanning the pages.

“You still suck at Math, huh.” You irked and rolled your eyes at his remark and puffed your cheeks. He branded that this lesson was easy to understand. “You can usually handle lessons on your own, but Math.” He paused before snickering.

“You don’t have to rub your intelligence on me. I am intelligent too,” you grumbled, averting your eyes away from him. “Math is just the trouble.” You mumbled and pouted lightly.

“You don’t have to give me that look, [y/n]. I can help you with this.” He said that attracted your attention. You perked up and found yourself grinning at his direction.

“Really? You could help me with this?” You asked, eyes glimmered with hope. You looked like a child that has been given a toy you liked. Gakushu scratched his cheeks and smiled,

“Of course, why would I be number one if I can’t help my best friend with her little problem?”

He started lecturing you about the lesson. He explained the lesson briefly and gave you some techniques to solve it much easier. He teaches much better than your Mathematics teacher. You scribbled the methods he gave on your notes and some parts so, you won’t forget them. You really dislike Mathematics, it was complex and hard to understand easily. You are much better learning English and other subjects than dealing with numbers.

Gakushu encouraged you to answer the complex question you gave up on answering earlier. You stared at him and back to the notebook before sighing. You started scribbling on your notebook, the solution was just keep coming through your head. When you have boxed your final answer, you slid the notebook to his direction, letting him check if you answered it correctly. Gakushu glanced at you and back to your paper. He remained silent as you waited in anticipation before he finally smiled ear to ear, “I don’t even know why you can’t answer this earlier. The process is complete and correct.” He praised which had you sighed in relief and leaning back on the swivel chair.

“Thanks a lot, Gakushu.” You said and smiled at him happily. He finds your smile mesmerizing. He found his self smiling back at you as well. The scene soon faded in his eyes and he snapped out of his thoughts. He lets out a sigh as he started to fix his things and the folders back to the rack.

Why did he remember such memories?

You blinked a few times after you snapped out of your own daydream, looking around to still find yourself inside your room. Your arms tightened around the orange-themed pillow as you stared at your laptop. The orange and red light from the sunset danced through your curtains, overlapping to the walls of your room. You found yourself sighing in dismay,

Why were you keep on remembering the past?


	8. She's in a new environment

You found yourself at the entrance of the mountain, checking your wristwatch if you much time before the classes starts. You adjusted your baseball cap in anticipation, readying yourself for some cardio. You had to be in school earlier than usual to adjust your schedules and such. You stared at the new carved path in front of you as you knew that there is no going back to the main building. “I knew that you will be here this early. Are you avoiding to be scouted and humiliated again?” You heard behind your back and followed by snickers.

You found yourself groaning internally as you recognized that voice everywhere. You rolled your eyes before turning to them with a fond smile on your lips. Even if you have to deal with her right every morning. You were kidding, you can’t exactly deal with her every day. That would be very exhausting. You placed your hand inside your skirt’s pocket. “I never thought you will wake up this early.”

“Well? What do you want from me?” You asked with boredom. You were waiting for her to start her schematics but she just looks at you with a glare. After waiting quietly, you finally shrugged her, “Please don’t waste my time next time~ Unlike you, I have a mountain to hike every day.” You mentioned before walking towards the railings that separates your new environment from the main campus.

“Oh, right!” You mentioned loudly and turned to her direction again, “I heard from a colleague that you were a nuisance on the meeting. I want to give you a small advice to keep up with them,”

Her face soured by your words but she didn’t complain. You decided to continue, “The second highest in command is a pillar and guide as well. You have to push aside your differences and that attitude you have in order to be a role model for them. It’ll help you to be love by your new colleagues.” You had this small smile on your lips as you reminisce your time in the council at that moment, glancing at the students you can see from where you were.

“Well, if you were to take my advice, you can be the new foundation along with the President.” You mentioned before you turned your back from them and started hiking towards the summit. You placed your earphones back on your ears, observing the quiet scenery of trees and the sunlight that barely passes the trees.

You don’t exactly have anything against Hanamaki and you can’t really blame her for having an attitude like that. It was normal for the students in that campus to be like that, when they can torment someone. They are willing to crush them under their feet and that is what they do to the Class 3-E, and now, you will be part of it too. You will be seeing familiar faces and a new set of environment and teachers, not to mention this, makeshift assassination.

Ah, this is going to be a wonderful school year.

You heaved a sigh of relief when you finally saw the cram campus in a distance. You pick up your pace, removing your earphones and entered the building, combing your hair in the process. You found yourself grinning, feeling your senses tingling from excitement, seeing the super creature in person is a privilege for someone like _you_. You also decided to leave out your problem regarding one of his men for anther time.

You knew that studying the details that the government has doesn’t mean it is exactly as accurate, a creature is evolving everyday and if you underestimate it, you might see yourself one day bathing in your own blood. Your ears perked when you hear slithering noises when you reached one and only classroom and your eyes found a tall, bulbous, yellow octopus wearing a black toga and a necktie designed with a crescent moon. You tried to hid your excitement for trying to kill the octopus as well.

You stood there quietly, observing his actions as he mutters something under his breath, staring at his coin purse along with animated tears from his beady eyes. You cleared your throat when he didn’t realize that you were there to begin the whole time. You watched him flinched and blinked his small beady eyes at your direction. “You must be, Ms. [full name].”

Your lips curled up innocently and nodded merrily at him, “You can call me [name], teach.” You told him politely. He looked wary at your kindness when he remembered the same student who stood in front in front of him with the same expression. He nodded his head to you and told you to wait outside, so he can introduce you to everyone.

He entered the room leaving you outside the hall to examine the place. The place is quite dusty that you can feel your nose react from the dust mites. You flinched at the sudden commotion inside whereas a huge speculation of dust left the classroom and accidentally inhaled some. You crinkled your nose and sneezed. You sniffed, feeling irritated as you reach for your handkerchief and covered your nose.

The sliding door opened once more, revealing your super creature teacher. You can almost see him pout as he scratched his cheek. “You didn’t enter when you I gave you a brief introduction.”

You sheepishly smiled at him, “I have my allergies to du— _achoo_!” You sneezed, looking away immediately from your teacher. You pinched your nose and sucked it up before entering the classroom with confidence. They were instantly surprise to see you in front, of course, everyone knows who you were. Even if they had a heads up from Karasuma that there is a transferee student from the main building, particularly from A class. They couldn’t help but to feel skeptical towards this student. However, seeing their student council vice president here made them wonder what she had done to make the principal throw her in this satellite campus.

“You are quite famous, [name].” The yellow octopus observed, glancing at your direction. You shrugged your shoulders as a response.

“Who wouldn’t recognize her, monster? She’s practically a female version of Asano.” Terasaka mentioned loudly and followed by various agreements from the rest of the class. You laughed sheepishly and wondered if it was actually a compliment or not, but judging by their tone. It is somehow a compliment. Isogai raised his hand, you tilted your head to the side and motioned him to go on.

“I’ve been meaning to ask. I know that all of us have the same question in mind, but why were you sent here?” He asked in a blunt yet kind manner. You nodded your head in acknowledgement and placed your index finger against your lips, thinking of how you can explain the reason in a whole sentence.

“Hm, how should I put it…” you wondered, staring at your shoes before it clicked your mind, “There are a lot of reasons but let’s just say, Principal Asano had found the perfect reason to throw me here.” You put it in that way and it made them wonder even more, but they didn’t pry more than that.

 “Please do address me with my first name. I hope we all get along.” You politely mentioned and smiled at them. Korosensei seems satisfied with your attitude and told you to sit behind Okuda, you made an eye contact with Nagisa and nodded your head to him, before sitting down beside Karma.

“Well done for your first impression to teach, [name].” Karma mentioned quietly as if he wanted to do a slow clap for you but refrain himself from doing so. You turned your head to face Karma and found him smirking at your direction. His smirk contradicts his angelic-like features that made you sneer at him stealthily.

“Of course, Karma. We all know that first impression lasts.”

Karma chuckled lowly, “You’re scary, [name].” He playfully added, resting his right cheek against his palm, still facing you.

“Now, you are just stating nonsense, Karma. I am not that scary,” You chided, that sickly sweet smile never left your lips as you glance at Korosensei who is starting his lessons for mathematics. You heard him huff before leaning on his chair and listen to Korosensei’s lessons. You brought out your notebook and took notes in the meantime.  

Throughout the whole day, you have watch Karma’s attempts to eliminate your teacher using his “stealthy” antics. Instead of trying your own tricks, you decided to leave it out for today and observe how he reacts with these things. You knew that it was literally impossible for you to follow him with your eyes. You will be just surprise that he already did something before you could even do something about it. The day was exceptionally amusing today that definitely lifted your mood. You took some photos on the TLCs that Korosensei mentioned for Karma like those beautiful nail arts, Karma in a cute pink apron and red bandanna during Home Economics and his new hairstyle during Japanese literature. You also reminded yourself to never let Korosensei be part of the photos you will be posting on your social media account.

“It’s nice to see you again, [name].” You heard a familiar voice greeting you that made you looked up and smile. Your eyes found Nagisa with his neatly done pigtails instead of a ponytail. This hairstyle suits him better and she mentally sweat, he looked like a girl with this hairstyle.

“It’s good to see you too, Nagisa.” The two of you decided to look for Karma while catching up with each other. He asked you about your first day and the things happened to you before you got transferred at Class 3-E. The topic is slowly drifting to the observations both of you have made earlier and compare the different ideas or maybe a tactic that can actually have a better result than earlier. You also apologized for neglecting him and your friendship with the two of them, Karma and Nagisa. You were really busy with the council when you were elected on your first year and found difficulties throughout the last two years.

The two of you have finally found him at the edge of the cliff, sitting on a hanging tree with a hundred-foot drop at his feet. From where you were standing you can feel the intensity of his bloodlust and anxiousness as he bit his nails in deep thought. You know that his ego is being stepped over by Korosensei with his TLC. You stand by the back as Nagisa stepped forward to convince Karma to cooperate with the class but Karma is just being stubborn. You looked back at the newly arrived teacher with visible green stipes on his skin. You fought the urge to roll your eyes at Karma’s stubbornness and about to step in when he suddenly fell on his back with this eerily smile on his lips that made you nervous.

You found yourself cursing loudly and run towards the edge of the cliff watching the scene below. You found yourself sighing in relief and thanks to this teacher of yours, Karma is saved and did not break anything on his body. You fell on the ground staring blankly at the orange skies. When they returned safely on the cliff, you went to Karma’s direction and gave him an earful for having a reckless assassination.

Karma looked away, dissatisfied from the earful and mumbled that, it was one of the ways he can actually think of. You found yourself rolling your eyes again and folded your arms across your chest. “There are a lot of ways to conduct an assassination. We can think more ways in much safer ways for a junior student like us.” You contemplated that made Korosensei judge by the tone of your voice that there’s something wrong the way you addressed yourself.

You heard Korosensei snickered, pink dusted on his face along with an idiotic grin on his round face. “Is there a problem, teach?”  You inquired, confusion flickered in your eyes.

“No. I just wondered if the two of you are involved with each other romantically.” He mentioned out loud that made you flinch in surprise. _Not this again,_ you thought. You were somehow glad that he asked nicely unlike Hanamaki.

You laughed nervously at him, “Sadly no and please don’t conclude things like that, Teach.” _In all honesty, I’m more infatuated with oranges than strawberries._ You added quietly and offered Karma to stand up on his feet.

He accepted your hand and dusted his pants, “That’ll never happen, teach.” He mentioned casually that made Korosensei looked at him, “She likes someone else so I don’t have a chance with her.”

It made Korosensei’s mood plummet from the sudden revelation and write on his notes quietly. You rolled your eyes at Karma before walking ahead them with a small smile rested on your lips.


	9. she lives like this

It has been a week after you joined the Class 3-E, you could never deny that almost everyday is been taking a few interesting turns with the least you expected. The day after you joined the class was the arrival of your new language teacher, Irina Jelavic, a foreign assassin recommended by the people in the government. She was really annoying at first, well she always been like that, but you really can’t blame her. Irina Jelavic is a professional and she had a mission to kill the Korosensei too. At first, you can sense the huge tension lingering inside your classroom when Irina haven’t tried to at least teach them something, but luckily, she apologized for being too prideful and only to focus on killing him for the whole day. You were glad that she did those things, you had earned a lot of findings against Korosensei.

You concluded so far that the tactics are ineffective against him, so that is already out of your list. You let out a huge sigh once you dropped your pen on the study table after you finished your comments with your classmates’ tactics. You leaned back on your chair and turned your attention to the dartboard hanging near your bed. It had your teacher’s photo in the middle. You reached out for a dart resting innocently at your table and fiddle with its needle. Without much hesitation, you throwed the dart, targeting the board and hit a clean bullseye.

You wished that it was that easy to kill someone like hitting a bullseye. You knew that you will fail even with the first try since he is technically a super creature. You heard a loud creak from below disrupted the quiet air of your house that made you pause. You’ve reached for the other darts on the table and placed it inside your skirt’s pocket. You clicked your tongue quietly and grumbled on your mind,

_Why are they here so early? I might become late for school because of this._

You quietly opened the door of your room and closed it after you stepped outside the hallway. The father clock’s ticks echoed loudly on the hallway of the second floor. You quietly stride down the flight of stairs, keeping your back against the wall and sat down three steps before you reach the first floor. There are no signs of break in as you observed the door is locked and there are no signs of forceful contact to the door. However, the rug is slightly away from its place.

_Who in the right mind will wipe their feet at their target’s house? Nonetheless, my house?_

Your eyes squinted at the amateurish manner of your attacker and removed your socks and placed them by the stairs before walking around the house. There, you stumbled quietly inside the living room and your face soured when you saw a familiar mob of red head sitting comfortably on your couch.

“What are you doing here like—5 am in the morning?” You hissed at him quietly and slapped his shoulder harshly. “Seriously, Karma. Why are you even here this early?”

Karma hissed at the slap and whipped his head at your direction when he slowly pointed something behind you. You immediately ducked when you felt someone swung a butcher knife a meter above your head and cut some portions of your hair. You draw the darts and stab it on his legs with force before kicking him in the shin. The attacker groaned in pain as you rolled over to avoid the butcher knife falling from his hand and fell on his knees. You kicked him on the side with force that made him groan louder as you kicked the knife away from him and it slide near Karma’s feet.

Then the attacker started squirming and struggling until he can no longer move his muscles. You kick him on the side to make him lie on his back where you faced with a glare and the intensity of blood lust in him. You stomped on his chest, your eyes seem to darken little by little. “Darts are really effective for people like you.” You mentioned dully and sat on his stomach, looking down at him.

The dart’s needles are actually covered in paralyzing powder you have in store. They usually last for more than five hours. “So, mister. The previous ones like you know what they face when they entered my  _humble_ abode. I hope that you are aware of it as well. This will all be over nice and steady if you cooperate with me.”

“If you don’t,” You paused before eliciting your blood lust towards him, “I can torture you in at least different ways, you wish you never attempted to eliminate me.” Your voice was cold and ruthless. Karma, who was watching you quietly from the sofa flinched at your threat.

This is what it means when you tried to eliminate someone like her. [full name] will be giving you their family’s utmost hospitality when you addressed her as a target. You reached for a hidden swiss knife by the flower pot near you, “I only have one question for you.” You pointed the end of the knife near his throat and spoke in your native tongue.

“ _qui t'a envoyé pour me tuer_?”

 

• • •

Karma is lying down quietly on your bed as he heard the shuffling footsteps downstairs and the other people talking using a different language. He can’t exactly understand what they are saying, but he guessed that those people are speaking French. Karma continued to stare at your crème colored ceiling, it wasn’t the first time that you were involved with something like this. He already knew about it on your first year, months after you and him become friends. He slipped inside your house one day, trying to give you a surprise visit but what he saw made him the one frozen in astonishment when you were wrestling a man twice your size, yelling at them with the same language he can hear below. That was the very first time he saw you turn to violence and the next scenes after that—made him actually scared of what you are capable of.

His eyes soon wander around your room. It is plain and ordinary room like a junior high schooler would have. He also took note of the cabinet that contains your collection of different camera and medals from your previous schools. From the outside there is nothing out of ordinary, yet either way, you revealed to him once that every room hides either a knife or gun beneath the surface. You knew that he will be visiting (annoy) you every once in a while, and you can’t exactly predict when will he come here and you knew that he isn’t part of any organization whose been trying to eliminate you. You can be sure of that with the information you had gathered from your sources.

It is better to let him know that he can defend himself with the tools you hid around the house. Neither can those assailants can relay that information when they are already dead. Karma heard the door clicked opened revealing your exhausted and irritated figure, closing the door behind you and sat down near his lying form. He heard you let out a sigh before turning to him, looking down to meet his mercury-colored eyes, “What are you doing here exactly?”

“I am just visiting you, [name]~” He reasoned coolly as he saw your unimpressed look and it made him chuckle.

“Haven’t I told you many times that you can’t just visit me without telling me. What could have happened if the assailant saw you first?” You scolded yet he only waved the spare key you gave to him. Your eyes squinted in irritation, “Don’t use that against me, you red devil.”

He laughed once more and sat up from your bed before glancing at the father clock above the glass door that leads to your veranda. It indicated that it is 6 am in the morning already. Karma glanced back to you and saw that there is some speck of blood left in your white blouse. “[name] there’s a blood on your uniform…” He mentioned, pointing your collar and the hem of your blouse.

You looked down and mumbled oh under your breath. You stood up and went for your closet and grab another spare of clean blouse before heading for the bathroom door and changed your uniform inside. You walked out of the bathroom and placed your uniform on the laundry basket beside the door. You grabbed your hanging blazer on the wall and sling it on your right arm and grabbed your bag on the swivel chair. “Let’s go? We can’t be late for class.”

You ushered him to stand up from your bed and walked out of the room, and headed down the stairs. Karma saw the room is already spotless, there wasn’t a speck of blood anywhere on the walls. Karma seemed bothered with the man, every time he is here, you are taking care of another set of assailants. He watched you wear your socks by the stairs and suddenly asked, “What do they do to him?”

You looked up to him before fixing your socks one last time and head by the front door, tucking your shoes and turned to him. “The cleaners will be the ones to decide… They can either bury him, sent them back from the organization I told them with the body sliced into pieces… whatever they want to.” You answered honestly and looked at him in the eye.

“You can’t let your curiosity and stubbornness swallow you up from what they are doing. It’s dangerous,” You advised as you opened the door and flinched once you saw the person by your front gate. Karma stand beside you to see who made you flinch and found himself smirking at the person’s direction once their eyes met.

“What brings you here, Asano?” 

• • •

You didn’t know the main reason why Gakushu Asano was in front of your house early in the morning. You wanted the ground to swallow you in whole once Karma started to tease him about it. You can still remember the Asano’s face when Karma tick him off and practically stormed off before you can actually talk to him. You honestly wanted to tweak Karma’s hair harshly to make your unnecessary emotions go away. You groaned loudly as you planted your face on the wooden desk, ignoring the worries of your classmates around you.

When the door slid opened you looked up to see your teacher entered the classroom and watched Okuda bring the poison, she made along with Korosensei yesterday. “A tonic, huh.” You repeated quietly after the transformation of your teacher’s fluidity as he bounces around the room and your classmates actually attempted to kill him with that form and he finally stick at the corner of the room right above the door as he gave Okuda including everyone that having verbal aptitude to deceive others is a vital part of assassination.

“Language is the key to an effective poison…” You muttered under your breath as you nodded in agreement to his lesson as you remembered that someone mentioned you the same words years ago. You found yourself smiling as everyone becomes enlightened.

“Now at least, assassination is the least of everyone’s worries right now.” You heard Karma laughed after that.

Later that day, you decided to tie your hair into a tight bun to avoid having excessive heat on your body and removing the blazer on your way down to the mountain for the monthly school assembly. It is only in the middle of the day and the sun is at its peak in the sky and despite with the trees that surrounds them, it is still hot. There was a small distance between you and your classmates (Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki), who are currently walking ahead of you. You had your hands shove in your pockets listening to the music from your phone.

The music blasted on your ears, you have been looking around the forest and felt an air brushed on your side, you turned to see Okajima covered in non-venomous snakes, a boulder and a swarm of bees trailing him behind as he sprints his way down the mountain. You blinked, clueless as you removed your earphones. “Did I miss something?” You questioned.

Nagisa and Sugino chuckled, there are visible sweat drops on their faces. “It’s not that important, really.” They said.

• • •

The class 3-E have soon reached the entrance of the mountains and you found the rest of your classmates lying down on the ground, exhausted. You removed your earphones and shoved it on your pocket. You fished out a face towel and swiped the sweat off your face before sensing a presence behind you, “Is there a problem, Mr. Karasuma?”

“Nothing really… How are you coping up with them?” He asked quietly as he stood behind you. You folded your arms and leaned against the fences.

“There is not much of a difference with the students on the main campus,” you said, eying at their figures. “but they are much better companions.” Your lips curled up a little. You can feel that Karasuma is observing your actions.

“Come on, guys! Let’s hurry and line up!” Isogai called for everyone’s attention that made you stand up straight.

“I have a slightest concern about one of your men, Mr. Karasuma.” You voiced, “One of them is following me for the past few days. Please tell me that you are not the one responsible for that.” You glared at his direction before heading beside Nagisa.

You decided to stay at the back of the line as you looked around the gymnasium. The students of the main building are starting to arrive inside. You occasionally waved your hand at the lower class men, who greeted you as they pass by. You can also see the glares of the females and males alike as they see you get chummy with the lower class men. You simply hummed and ignored the glares and let them be. Your eyes spotted Asano and Hanamaki entered the gymnasium together along with Ren and the others. You started to rock your feet back and forth as your eyes meet Hanamaki’s gray orbs briefly before she rolled her eyes at your direction. You can see her arm clinging on his arm that made them look like they are together.

Back on your second year, when they are officially together. You were right behind them with Ren by your side. You had this facade where you smiled at everyone who greeted you. Ren always caught you glaring at their linked arms and he nudges you with his arm to cut it out. You always end up, laughing quietly and uttered your gratitude to Ren. Your eyes looked up and met Asano’s purple orbs. You looked away and decided to talk with Hazama about random stuff. You didn't saw the scowl placed on the male’s lips as you visibly avoided him today. When your eyes returned to him briefly, he is no longer looking at your direction as he stayed in front of the line, away from you. You hummed in the satisfaction of the results.


	10. They were both—

It was on your second year. It was one of your monthly school assembly to gather the students to notify everyone for the upcoming school events the council has planned along with the higher ups as well. However, it wasn’t the only thing they do during this once a month assembly. The more you attend on this school assembly made you conclude that it is their excuse to make fun of the upper-class men of Class 3-E or as they refer it— _End class_. You can refer a quote to the current situation,

_To motivate oneself, there must be a stepping stone—_

Principal Gakuho Asano refers the End class as a stepping for the students of the main campus or what they refer themselves as the  _chosen ones_. The very thought itself was very laughable, it isn’t right to torment someone who you think are below you. You wanted to visibly roll your eyes or at least yell at them to  _shut up!_ But you remained quiet nonetheless, even if you were to voice this out on the teachers. It seems that the teachers are participating as well with the torment. You only wished for their license to be removed.

You might say that you are only scared of the consequences.  _No,_ rather you are afraid that if you did something out of the principal’s context. Gakushu Asano will turn his back on you for defending class 3-E… Like what happened to you this year but this one has a different reason to it.

The sudden gust of wind made you snapped out of your thoughts as a paper landed on your hands. You glanced at the paper to see a handwritten version of the Student Council Newsletter followed by Korosensei’s voice saying, “I believe everyone has a copy now, Isogai _._ ”

You found curled up to a smug grin and immediately covered your lips by your thumb and forefinger and become interested at the floor all of a sudden. You can hear the grumbles of the students and decided to stop tormenting you and your classmates for the rest of the assembly. After the last of the main campus students left the gymnasium, your class made your way back at the entrance of the mountain. You can hear Maehara whining that the assembly is finally finished.

“My throat feels dry…” You grumbled and decided to let Nagisa go ahead before going to the nearest vending machine. You fished a couple of yens and slip them inside the slot, about to press the button for coffee when someone pressed the button for orange juice instead. “That’s my drink not yours. You could have waited for your turn—oh.”

You are about to give the man an earful but when you turned around, you didn’t expect Asano standing behind you. Your eyebrows scrunched when you found him frowning at you.  _What’s gotten into him?_  You thought but you didn’t remark anything about his manner. There is a loud thump from the vending machine, indicating the drink is ready. You crouch down and grabbed the orange juice box and tossed it to him. Asano easily caught the drink yet he didn’t open it.

“Please state your business, Mr. Student Council President.” You leaned against the machine as you waited for him to speak. Asano fished his wallet out and brought out yens and inserted them on the slot but he didn’t choose his drink yet.

“Why was Akabane in your house earlier?” He asked bluntly. You wanted to scoff loudly when you guessed it right but you refrained yourself.

“Why do you ask?” You questioned his reasons, not wanting to answer his question just yet. He scowled at you,

“Because it’s inappropriate to have a guest—nonetheless, a boy, visit you that early in the morning.” He lectured as it appeared to be but for you, it came of as different. It feels like he is complaining to you.  _Is he—?_

_Is he jealous?_ Is what immediately crossed your mind and wanted to brush it off. However, you wanted to see his reaction. You were sure that it is not the reason and found yourself chuckling at the thought.  _Why not try to ask him about it?_

“Pfft. Asano, are you perhaps jealous?” You asked, grinning at him. There are times that you tease him, along with his cousin but this is the first time you tease him about being jealous to someone like Karma. You watch his cheeks flushed red and continued further,

“Karma has been visiting me for a while… Are you actually jealous that I let him inside instead of you?” You saw his fist clenched that made you think that you got the right answer. You actually felt bad for teasing him about this.

The reason you never let anyone except for Karma enter your is because of the possible threats they face instead of you. There could be a possibility that they’ll realize you are not normal like them and become scared of what you really are. Karma isn’t exactly a special person but rather it was only because you he sneaked into your house and made you confess everything about yourself and your history and  _why were you being attacked._  You thought that Karma will be scared because of what he learned but instead he grinned, telling you that your life is pretty interesting.

To think that someone will actually compliment the life you have makes you wanted to cry. You always wanted to live a normal life, with your parents by your side. No assailants every time you went home, or someone that will protect you from harm. But, if you were living a normal life, what would your role to him?

You maybe hiding the truth from Gakushu, you wanted him to keep him away from harm. You always attract chaos, you cannot deny that. That could be the reason why Gakuho Asano hates you. Its because he already knew what you really are, you remembered that he was there that night, observing you from the entrance of his house.

Your uncle once told you, “ _remember, [n/n] … Our family delves around chaos. We are an eye of a storm. If you let anyone gets too close to you, they will only get hurt._ ”

You heard him sigh, exasperated, “I’m not,” he retorted to your provocation.

You shrugged your shoulders and remarked, “Too bad~”

Asano pressed the button for the orange juice box and handed you the cold drink. “Drink that instead of coffee. You’ll feel more hydrated.” He ordered and watched you complied, drinking the orange juice without complain, feeling the dryness of your throat has vanished. You glanced at your phone to check the time and almost spit out your drink. There is a little time left before your next class starts,

“Crap!” and run your way back to the mountain top without saying goodbye, not noticing Asano following your form until you disappeared from the trees. He snickered at your actions but stopped once he remembered what you asked him,

_Asano, are you perhaps jealous?_

“I am.” He whispered against the wind,

“You are what?” Someone asked behind him. Asano flinched to see his cousin staring at him with confusion. Asano glanced back at the entrance of the mountain and back to her before shaking his head.

“It’s nothing.”

“Hm, whatever you say~”

• • •

The goal Korosensei wanted you and your class to achieve is quite unreachable to your opinion. Kunigigaoka Junior High’s midterm exams were finished in a blink of an eye. You and Karma sat in anticipation while your classmates anxious about the result of the exam in your respective seats. The past few days it seemed that your super creature teacher is trying to have the results of letting you and your classmates wield your second blades this early. However, with Principal Asano meddling with the context of the exam, like having an advance lesson for the whole year 3 except for them made your class unable to be part of the top 50.

The classroom is filled with heavy silence that is actually too much for your liking. It felt like they were being dragged from the very bottom because of the results. They are frustrated and disappointed with themselves—you can almost see them being eaten alive by self-pity. You suddenly felt a nudge from your side. You leaned on your chair and to him.

Karma quietly pointed out your sulking teacher in front, his back facing you and your classmates. You throwed each other meaningful looks and stood up quietly. You held your test papers and trailed behind the red head. Karma throwed his rubber knife towards Korosensei, who immediately dodge it without sweat. “Eh? Are you sure, teach? If you can’t face us, you can’t see us come to kill you.”

Karma got an earful about how the octopus is depress upon taking Principal Asano’s system too lightly yet he stopped when Karma placed his test results on the table that showed promising results of their teacher as you placed yours as well and smiled, “Most of the questions are actually revised to confuse the students into thinking that this is different from the ones we studied. You may see it as arrogance but, the tests weren’t that complicated for us.”

Your classmates started to gather around the table and awed at the results you and Karma had. He had a 100 in Math while you had 100 on Japanese. The rest of your exams are one mistake away except for math for having a 93. You ranked second overall in year 3 while Karma ranked 4th. You thought that you might be rusty and land around somewhere in top 10 but thanks to Korosensei’s top notch techniques help you pull through.

“As expected from the smartest female in Kunigigaoka Junior High.” Megu Kataoka praised as she tapped on your shoulder. You smiled at the cheers you received from your classmates.

“We can see from the results, you simply taught us unnecessary extent for the exam.” Karma mentioned with his in a matter of fact tone which you had agreed by nodding. Karma continued, “However, I have no intention of leaving this class. Assassination is much more entertaining than returning to my previous class.”

Karma’s eyes shifted to you. You were quietly watching your classmates with a small smile rested on your lips. “Well, I don’t know about [name] though,” He blurted out of the blue that made you flinch. “I think she wants to head back in the main building for  _him_.”

“What are you talking about?” You questioned and looked at him. You didn’t understand why he mentioned such thing. It never actually crossed your mind to head back in the main campus because you think its for the best, for you, and to his sake.

Karma shrugged at the thought, “Maybe you wanted to reclaim your spot in Class 3-A. Your chance to be with him.” He suggested that made your whole class curious who is he referring to, even Korosensei is curios.

  You sighed at his pushy suggestion, “Why do keep on pushing him in this matter, Karma?” You questioned, “I am no longer welcome there. Besides, assassination is better than additional paperwork.”  

“Now that is really reassuring!” Karma smirked and pulled you into a side hug while your classmates chuckled at what you said.

“Korosensei~” You called for your teacher’s attention, “Since we technically failed you. Does that mean you are going to run away with your tail between your legs like you said you would?” You teased, imagining you had horns and tails attached to you—rather Karma’s attitude is rubbing onto you. With the red head’s natural skills, he leaned forward the desk, tagging you along with him because of the hug,

“When it comes down to it. Aren’t you just afraid to be killed?” He added the finishing blow. The two of you bumped your fists together when the rest of the class joined you from teasing your teacher.

The classroom is soon filled with your classmate’s laugh along with the fumes of your teacher. The class 3-E may have slammed into a brick wall, you knew that will find a way to walk around it and be proud of what they have become. You and Karma glanced at the door and you gave your two other teachers a thumbs up while Karma stick out his tongue.


	11. She's always been the odd one

The annual class trip is going to be held in Kyoto at the end of the week, a few days from now, after the midterm exams. Your class has been divided into groups and you were invited by Nagisa to be part of theirs. You agreed to be part of their group as Korosensei has given each one of you a school trip guidebook. You were surprised by the weight of the book once you had gotten a hold of it. The rest of the period, the seven of you have plan what will be doing for the assassination trip.

 

You can vaguely hear your classmates chatter of their plans and everything on their seats as you kept your eyes closed as the train left the station. You were almost late for the boarding and you somehow managed to enter the train before the door closed. There was another attempt from your assailants and they had kept you awake last night to be on your guard. Your classmates were worried that you almost didn’t make it as you only laughed sheepishly when they asked you why.

Karma entered the conversation and told them and leave you alone for the meantime. Your classmates took the sign and went back to their own business. Karma pulled your head and them rest on his shoulders as your group mates looked at his behaviors with confusion before continuing the game. You soon slowly opened your eyes and the first thing you saw is Karma’s set of cards and realized they were playing. 

You pointed a jack from his hand, “Oh. You’re awake already.” Karma mentioned as he placed the jack down on the table. You only hummed in reply.

“Why were you late, [name]?” You heard him asked quietly. You eyed at the thrown cards resting on the table.

“The same reason…” You muttered and dropped a card from his hand. You caught your groupmates stares at the two of you and only answered them with a sweet smile.

The next day, you and your group are looking around for some good assassination spots. You were walking around with your camera and snapping photos. Your classmates were always calling for your attention for you to catch up with them. Despite of the fun you feel on this trip, you had been feeling a sense of being watched and followed around the places. You returned your camera on its bag and brought out your phone, letting Karma and the others head inside Gion first.

You looked at your peripheral vision a group of high school students walking past by you and can feel the stare but you knew they weren’t the one you sensed. You watched them turn around the corner where your classmates have entered as you placed your phone back at your bag and felt another presence behind you.

No, he is not alone…

He placed a hand on your shoulder and you acted on your instincts from grabbing his hand and pulled him near you and used your elbow to him on the chin. You heard him groan and a thud on the ground. You looked around to see who it was and someone grabbed you by the neck, choking you. You heard your classmates scream that made you gritted your teeth from anger and the pressure applied to your neck. He wanted you to faint from the lack of air. 

You stomped on his foot using your heel and hit him using your elbow. He lets you go by one second and you immediately back away and draw your gun and pointed at them. You tried to catch your breath from the adrenaline you felt. The two were wearing a bonnet that covers their faces and the only thing that you recognize from them is the necklace dangling on their neck.

You don’t have time for them already as your classmates might have been in danger and decided to shoot them right on the head simultaneously. You watched their bodies slumped on the ground, lifeless. You neared one of the bodies and tugged the necklace and kept it inside your bag along with your gun and run towards inside the street of Gion.

“Karma! Nagisa! Sugino!” You yelled in worry and rushed to their sides and checked for their vitals. They were knocked out and judging by their bruised up faces, those people wearing black uniform did this to them. You saw Okuda near Nagisa and Sugino.

“You guys, alright? What happened?”

Nagisa groaned, “Okuda, [name]. Good thing the two of you are okay.” He mentioned as Okuda explained that she ran and hide from the people.

Karma slowly sat up form the ground as you feel the malice building up in him. He is angry alright. Nagisa explained that there are high school students who kidnapped Kanzaki and Kayano before they beat them up and the rest is what you had saw.

“[name], what happened to your neck?” You flinched at Karma’s quiet question as Nagisa, Okuda and Sugino were scanning the guidebook Nagisa had. You brushed your fingertips at your neck and winced at the contact. You didn’t realize that the assailant has managed to leave a bruise on your neck.

“This is nothing to worry about, Karma.” You assured, brushing off his concern as you search your bag for a bandage gauze. “It’s just one of other attacks from that organization.”

 You started to wrap it around your neck and find it hard to actually wrap it on your own. Karma presented to help, taking the gauze from your hand and wrapped it around your neck quietly. You tried to avoid looking at Karma as you heard a snip near your neck.

“There, all done.” Karma mentioned as he stepped away from you. You muttered your gratitude to him as you hid your supplies back to your bag. You turned to your classmates and asked them what would be the plan of action.

• • •

Karma knocked (beat up) down the person who is about to enter the abandon building, recognizing the uniform they have been wearing. Karma held the beat up body of the high school student while you wiped the dirt off your hand simultaneously.

“There is no mistaking it then. We are here on the right place.” You concluded before sending your location to Mr. Karasuma. You assumed that he will be notifying your super creature teacher soon.

You turn your head to your classmates and nodded your head to them. You let Karma and Nagisa walk ahead while you checked the doors if there are any other people inside—none. There was one door you opened and heard a voice inside. You glanced at them and they nodded their heads, silently telling you that it is the voice of the person responsible for it. You can see the relief on Kayano and Kanzaki’s faces as the party have arrived to save them.

A moment later, Korosensei barged in with his tentacles looped around the necks of a few of the guys and threw them on the ground, then went all out to attack the enemies. You and the others went your time to run over and untie the two.

After the kidnap event, Sugino had wondered where you had gone before appearing after they had kidnap Kanzaki and Kayano. He saw a glimpse the forming bruise on your neck for the rest of the trip before you secure it with a bandage. There was also a thing that made him suspicious about you. There was a speck of blood on your socks, just where the hell did you get that?

• • •

Karma’s laughter reached your ears as he watched you look around the area with excitement. The night view of Hawaii is simply breath taking and it made you snap some photos using your phone. This is the second country you have visited overseas, the first one is France, where your uncle and the rest of the matriarch side of the family lives—some of them. You were glad that you tagged along with Korosensei, Nagisa and Karma to watch the movie Sonic Ninja. You were a big fan of the comic series and it just happened that the director you admire for his filmography will create a movie about it.

Korosensei ushered the three of you to head inside the huge cinematic theater before the movie starts. The cold air from the AC immediately welcomes the three of you and shivered at the contact. However, if you were to compare the coldness you felt inside the Principal’s office is much colder than this. Korosensei handed Nagisa and Karma a comforter, Karma placed one over your shoulders. You smiled at him and said, “Thanks, Karma.”

He nodded his head and placed the extra comforter on his lap. “Since we are here in America, there won’t be any Japanese subtitles at the bottom. Do you think we can the gist of it?” Nagisa questioned as he looked up to Korosensei.

“You will be fine.” Korosensei assured, “The three of you have good English grades plus Ms. Irina has been working plenty hard. Another plus, if you put my tentacle to your ear. I can explain any unfamiliar words that crop up. Now, do your best and enjoy the show.”

While he was explaining you were skeptical at the tentacle between your fingers. It doesn’t have any eyes but it has a similar grin from your teacher. You do find it weird but placed it in your ears like an earphone nonetheless. Korosensei handed the three of you a popcorn and soda as the lights dimmed, signaling that the movie is about to start.

• • •

Once the four of you have arrived back at the satellite campus, Nagisa started beaming when he got hung up with the cliffhanger of the movie production made but it was spoiled when, “Making the big boss be the heroine’s brother? Pretty cliched.” Karma remarked while you snickered beside the blue haired male.

The movie is great but you agreed with Karma about the cliché reveal of family member. Korosensei was bawling his beady eyes about the revelation that made you snicker even more. Korosensei have decided to give them an assignment about the movie, creating a report in full English as a payment for taking them to Hawaii.

You separated from the two once you arrive at your stop. You entered a quiet neighborhood and reached your house in a short distance from the station. You quietly entered your front yard and flinched at the noise inside your home. You suddenly got annoyed, you really wanted to sleep for the day. You huffed quietly and neared a pot near your front door and brought out a blade from it. You grabbed the knob and notice it was unlocked. The door doesn’t seem look like they are trying to break in, your eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

You quietly closed the door and removed your bag and placed it on the side. You reached for the switch near you and flicked it open. The lights from the hallway opened but the kitchen and the living room remained dark. You looked around from where you were and found new boxes near the stairs.

You scowled in disbelief,  _Are those bombs?_ You thought.  _Nope._

You walked your way towards the box but you took a step back when a sharp object flew right past your face and bounced on the wall. The thing landed near your feet and stared at it for a moment. You glanced at the direction it came from and saw a silhouette of a man standing at the center of the living room. You gripped the handle of the knife as you stared at him,

“Are you going to stab me with that knife, ma chère fleur?”

You immediately recognize his voice and run for the switch before the living room. The lights opened and it revealed a man on his late thirties. He had a brown clipped hair at the back and sides to provide a subtle sharp look. He is wearing a Navy pinstripe suit paired with a white dress shirt, solid dark blue tie, high-quality silver watch, and matte black dress shoes. You dropped the knife on the ground and run towards him and gave him a big embrace,

“Uncle Shuzo!”


	12. She makes him guilty

“Do you know who they are?” You asked, tossing the bloodied necklace to his direction. He took the necklace and stared at the features of the necklace. The bronze pendant sized to a medallion has an engraved spider lily on each side. You slowly started to show vulnerability in front of your uncle, rubbing your forehead in stress because of these people. You never knew why they were attacking you. You know that you have a peculiar family and childhood but you can’t determine how many is the exact number of your mother and father’s enemies.

“Were your attackers having the same necklace?” Hayashi Shuzo questioned and glanced at you. You nodded your head quietly. He lets out a small groan of irritation and squeezed the pendant on his palm. “God, I should have known.” He muttered under his breath that made you confused.

“What do you mean by that uncle?” Shuzo sighed and place the necklace on the coffee table.

“They are the ones responsible for Akira [1] and Kazu [2]’s death.” He mentioned that made you froze on your seat. Your head started pounding when you heard their names as small traces of your memory of that  _day_ reappeared for a moment.

_Blood. There was blood everywhere. Kazu was crucified on the walls like how Jesus Christ was crucified on the cross—what the Christians are told off._

_Gunshots from the second floor. A woman on her 30s pushing a child inside a cabinet, handing the child a silver gun and a dagger._

_On her point of view, the woman smiled sweetly to her one last time, and mentioned words she could not tell._

_There she heard another gunshot. This time it was nearby. She heard a squelching sound, grunts, she peaks —a nasty image for an eight-year-old child like her._

_She could hear their screams but they all pass across her ears._

_Once they started to clear up, the whole place was covered in blood and she was in the middle of it. She stared at one of the corpses and saw a necklace resting on his chest._

_A bloodied bronze medallion with a spider lily engraved to it._

“ _chère_!” You snapped out of your thoughts. You didn’t realize you were kneeling on the ground, clutching your [band] t-shirt near your chest, hyperventilating. You slowly looked up to your uncle, he was kneeling in front of you, trying to hide the panic he suddenly felt when you fell on the ground. “Are you alright?”

You slowly trying to calm your nerves and you can feel your heart pounding. It’s been a while since you had that kind of attack. You exhaled loudly one last time and sat back down with a devoid expression on your face. “I’m sorry for worrying you uncle…” You apologized.

Shuzo is still worried about you bottling it all by yourself. You had been doing that ever since your parents died. He was worried that you will breakdown on your own and he won’t be there to console you nor hold you in his arms. He looked like he is pained with your actions but he didn’t say anything. He leaned and kissed the top of your forehead with love.

“Rest, chère. You still have your class tomorrow, right?” He mentioned softly and smiled a little. Your expression softens and nodded your head. You replied a weak okay and stand up from your seat. He looked up watching you walk towards the stairs. “This weekend [name],” He spoke abruptly that catch your attention.

You stopped at the stairs and glanced to him, “Yeah?”

“Let’s go to a shop. I’ll treat you and then…” He paused before smiling sadly at you, “we’ll visit them.” He invited with small gleam of hope. You smiled at your uncle and nodded your head before heading up to your room.

Shuzo lets out a sigh once he heard the door to your room, closes. He slowly sat back down on the couch and stared at the cup of tea you brewed earlier and the medallion beside it. He combed his hair with the frustration building up inside him. How could he have been so stupid? Letting you deal with all of these assassinations. You could have been beside him, safe, unlike here, alone and could possibly die at any day. He suddenly knocked on the wooden coffee board thrice and sighed once more.

He had been persuading you ever since you were eight years old. He wanted you to go with him, back to France. He was scared that time too, he could have lost you. That day was supposed to end in a happy note, but it didn’t. It just left you with a big scar and a burden for doing such a thing at a very young age. You weren’t budging with his offer, when he asked you why. You only said, “I made a promise with a friend…”

There he witnessed a genuine smile on your face for the first time of the months you had been under his care. He couldn’t help but to comply with what you wanted, so he stayed here for a few more years before you assured him that you can handle things on your own. You didn’t want to be bother to him, after all, he runs an executive company based in France. Shuzo couldn’t deny that your traits have similarities with your mother. He couldn’t bear to leave you here in Japan all alone, after all, you are the only person reminded him of his late sister.

• • •

“Thank you for this wonderful opportunity, Principal Asano.” You contemplated, glancing at the male third year students of the main building as they prepare for the baseball game tournament. You stood beside the principal with your camera hanging on your neck and wearing your PE uniform. You were standing straight and had this calculated smile on your lips as you glanced up to the principal.

“Of course. This is only a small thing to give as long as you stay away from my son. We won’t have any problems.” Gakuho reminded you, his stared seemed to hardened before the of you eyed at the strawberry blond, who had his usual fake smile towards his male classmates, prepping them to win the tournament.

“There is still something I want to confirm, sir. If you don’t mind,” You started, still observing Gakushu’s actions from where you were. You heard Gakuho hummed as a reply, “The reason you wanted me to stay away from Asano is because of what you saw eight years, no?”

You can feel the burning stare of Gakuho burning on your skull before you saw him turn his head back to where Gakushu is. “That is correct. I do know the reason how you survived that day and how they culminated a child like you.” He enunciated. You can hear his hidden sneer onto his words as he continued, “When I accepted the government’s offer, I thought it could be a perfect environment for you.”

He is belittling you using his words, you know that is his way of expressing of his anger to you, even for the last two years. He dislikes you, despite of the aptitude and intelligence you can offer to this school. “You must be getting tired of trying to be one of the normal students in my school…”

You felt your lips twitched to a smirk, scoffing in the process and shoved your hands to pockets of your PE uniform. “I feel flattered with where your plan has accommodated me. You know how exactly I felt during the last two years and I would like to give my gratitude for that.” You countered and looked up to him. You can see the evident irritation in his fuchsia colored eyes that made you grin.

“Then why chose her?” You asked all of a sudden as the grin on your face vanished and is replaced by a straight thin line on your lips. Gakuho raised his eyebrows and stared at you.

Gakushu saw your small interaction with his father that made him confuse. What were the two of you talking about? Why does it seem like the two of you were plotting something? The conversation you had with his father seems to be quite serious and he wanted to know what were you talking about. His attention from the two of you diverted when he heard his name being cheered from the stands. There he saw Hanamaki and her friends wearing a cheerleader outfit with some matching pompoms. He sweat dropped as most of his schoolmates cheered for his supposedly fiancée. He heard a loud click nearby and saw you holding your camera to their direction. You stared at the photo and snickered,

“What’s with the expression, president? You didn’t like Hanamaki cheering for you?” You questioned, waving your camera to him. He caught a glimpse of the photo and his half-assed smile staring at the stands.

“It’s not like that,” Gakushu countered and paused when he suddenly remembered the camera you had before. “That camera…”

You noticed the dawn with his expression and glanced at the camera, “Oh, this? It’s different from the one you threw at me.” You mentioned coyly, pointing the camera to his direction and snap a photo. You inspected the photo before flicking it off and let it hang to your side. “What about it?”

What about it? Judging by your tone, he felt like he normally did those things to you. How could you be calm about it? Gakushu looks away and shakes his head, “I-it’s nothing.”

You observed him momentarily and glanced at where the principal is and saw him looking at you as well. You looked back at Gakushu, “My uncle was actually angry when he found out that the camera was destroyed.” You mentioned, clasping your hands together behind your back.

“Your uncle?” He repeated, looking back to you with surprise. You nodded your head and added to him, “Apparently that camera belongs to my old man and last of his memorabilia. Such a shame really.”

Gakushu paled from the information you gave, that could have been the reason why the camera is familiar, yet he chose to destroyed it. His eyes squinted and realized what you had been doing, “Why are you here for exactly? Are you trying to get me off my game?” He barked, gritting his teeth with annoyance.

He watched your smile formed into an innocent one and tilted your head, “I wonder, Mr. president.” You gave a snide comment and left the field. Gakushu wanted to stop you from walking away but Araki has announced that the game will start in five minutes. His class versus the Class B. You smirked triumphantly at the principal’s direction before heading to the stand where Hanamaki and her friends stood, cheering loudly for Gakushu instead of her own class.

You are standing at the top part of the stand where the railing can’t block the perfect view of the game. As you prepare the tripod you placed there, Hanamaki and her friends went in front of you. You didn’t look up you continue to set up, “I demand you take a photo of us.” Hanamaki started, smirking down at you.

“Why would I? You could damage my SD cards just having you and your friend’s face in it.” You nonchalantly replied as you changed the lens into a heavy telephoto lens. You can see her quivering in frustration without looking at her face.

“How dare you—”

“Oh goodness me.” You said innocently as you swing the tripod in front of you. They squealed in surprise by your sudden actions and took a step back, creating a distance between the four of you. smiled at them innocently. “I appreciate distances. You should go back on cheering Asano or I will throw this camera to the three of you.”

They glared at you with such intensity but you only cocked your eyebrow as a reply and returned to what you are doing. Once you finished set upping the camera you connected your camera to your phone to capture the pictures without moving the camera. The lens is adjusting as you zoom using your phone’s camera. You heard a small whistle from your left, “That’s a nice camera you got there, [n/n].”

You looked up and saw Mikasuki Momo, the same brown-haired student disciplinary committee member that is Asano Gakushu’s cousin. You smiled at her, “Of course. Just for the occasion.” She glanced at the screen of your phone with curiosity and grinned,

“Oho? Occasion? Or capturing a photo of my cousin?” She teased as you looked at the screen and saw Gakushu is the current pitcher of the game. You clicked the capture photo as your face heat up.

“I’m busted~” You admitted and zoomed out once he hit the ball and run towards the base. Momo snickered and sat down beside you. You continued to take photos as Momo chatted with you as the students around you cheered for Gakushu as they finished the first game with ease.

You soon got tired of taking photos and soon placed them back on your backpack once the tournament is finished with the Class A being the winner, as expected. “My goodness. When will my perfect of a cousin will lose?” Momo grumbled as she rested her chin on her palm.

“Soon enough, I guess.”

* * *

 **[1]** Akira is the name of Hayashi Shuzo's elder sister, the name of your mom for this fic.

 **[2]** Kazu or Kazunari is Akira's husband, the name of your father for this fic.


	13. She reveals the history

Karasuma observed the class as they are partnered up with each other to train using their knives. His eyes momentarily lingered with you and Karma, who earlier walked up to you and asked to pair with him for this session. You caught him observing you but you ignored him and accepted his invitation. Karma grinned as he fished out his knife as you did the same train with him. Today marks the fourth month of training and aside from you, more and more students are showing promising.

He notably mentioned your class president, Yuma Isogai and his best friend, Hiro Maehara, who had good with reflexes and excels even more when they are paired up against him. Next is Karma Akabane, who seem to evasive, meandering type at first glance, but he can see the mischief in Karma’s eyes. He also gives respect to the girl’s to Meg Kataoka and Okano Hinata for their background and reflex. Those traits make them stand out as attackers.

He felt a sudden chill on his back, he flipped the person behind him a little too necessary. You paused for a moment and dodge Karma’s knife thrust directed to your throat and glance at the commotion. You saw Nagisa sitting on the ground, it looks like Mr. Karasuma had felt some strange presence with Nagisa on his back. Karasuma had felt that strange presence on you before when you walked behind him, he of course, had accidentally draw out his gun and pointed it on your forehead by accident. You weren’t too glad about that action and frowned at him.

Your classmates were quite disappointed about the wall between you and classmates to Mr. Karasuma. You told them that it’s just the way how people like him from the government do it. However, there is this man who introduced himself as Kataoka Akira and you assumed that he is from the Ministry of Defense as well. You still can’t put your finger on it but something is wrong about him.

Your classmates are easily lured by his sweets, and you gave Korosensei a look when he took the bait as well. You glanced at Karma, who seem uninterested with the sudden appearance of the man who will substituting Karasuma. You leaned on the tree and folded your arms and watched them get lured. “Any thoughts on the new teacher, Karma?” You asked.

Karma’s hands were inside his pocket and looked at them with disinterest. “I don’t like him.” He commented and you couldn’t help but to agree more. Something is really wrong with him. Who would be in the right mind to teach PE while carrying loads of sweets and acts as if he is a neighborhood father. Isn’t that kind of ironic? You glanced at the building and saw Mr. Karasuma staring at your classmates.

You wondered if Principal Asano has approved of this man’s appearance. You decided to observe him for the next day. Karma has started to cut his class entirely as you didn’t participate in class and decided to stay in the faculty room. Professor Bitch has given her concerns about Takaoka while Karasuma has compared himself to the man who had a good grip on his students’ hearts.

You groaned in irritation, “You weren’t wrong, Mr. Karasuma. That’s just how you do your job professionally.” You entered the conversation while leaning on the door.

“You are supposed to be joining your classmates, [last name].” Professor Bitch commented, looking at you with your PE uniform.

“No thanks, Professor Bitch. I prefer Mr. Karasuma’s class rather than his.” You said and walked to where Mr. Karasuma is and saw the picture of lashes of whips on the back of his students.

“So much for being a neighborhood dad he is.” You scowled at the picture and left the faculty room by the window. You walked towards them and sat with the rest of the class. You can feel Takaoka’s gaze lingering on you.

“Please continue.” You encouraged with this sick sweet smile on yours. You can see the shift of his expression in a second and returned to his “neighborhood dad” act as he gives off the impossible training schedule. Maehara is the one who first complained to the schedule.  _This schedule is indeed impossible._  You thought. Your classmates could die from exhaustion at this rate. There you saw with your own two eyes Maehara is kneed by the stomach like he was a cadet.

Your classmates were in shock and you can sense the fear and worry on them. “It’s like what I said: we’re a family, and I’m the dad. Show me a family that doesn’t do the dad says.” He proclaimed, “If you want to sit out, sit out. I’ll use my authority to bring in new students to replace you.”

You didn’t waste anytime and stood up that shock most of your classmates. “Then I shall not participate with this class of yours.” You interjected and started to walk away towards the forest. You heard his forced laugh along with the stares of your classmates,

“Now, now. I won’t let you do that. What kind of father would I be if I were to lose more of my children?” He dragged as you felt a huge presence behind you. With your anger, you pulled out a real gun and pointed it to his head without hesitation. He stopped reaching for you as he saw your unwavering bloodlust to him. “Oho? What do we have here?” He played it off coolly.

“Don’t try anything funny.” You threatened and remove the safety of your gun. Despite of the anger building up to you, it would be bad if you just let your anger consume you especially if you are up against a pro like him. You could have done a genocide if you let it consume you. You head him laugh again before looking at you with his real expression.

“Oho! I know you. You are what the higher ups has told me about.” He said with a sickening cheeriness in his voice. Most likely the government has taken a briefing with you and your classmates’ biodata.

“Then I have more reason to pull this trigger on your head.”

“Now, now. We don’t have to go with that measure. Fine I’ll let you off.” He said, giving up as he raised his hand in surrender. He didn’t move as you didn’t remove your gun in front of him. “Aren’t you going to stand down your gun?”

“Do you think I’m some kind of an idiot to believe you? I told you, don’t try anything funny. Stand down,  _you fucking bastard._ ” You cursed him in French that made him laugh. He didn’t understand what you said but he had a thought of what you meant. If that’s the case then he’ll just have to give his anger to your classmates. He laughed once more and started backing away, you didn’t remove your gun.

“It’s too bad that your classmates will have to suffer on your stead.” He mentioned loudly as your eyebrow lit up at his words. So, he threatens you to hurt your classmates and if your heart is soft you will join them by accepting his forced father figure. You can feel the stares of your classmates and watched in anticipation.

 _As if you’ll join them by giving you a small threat._ You didn’t answer and left the class for real towards the forest and disappeared by the trees. You didn’t want them to suffer but please  _everyone._ Just a little longer. You walked around the trees towards the entrance of your school building and sat at the front opening your cellphone and dialed a number.

“Today is a nice weather, isn’t it, sir?”

 

“I was actually at a disadvantage there! That’s why I couldn’t lay a finger at her and knowing that she is dangerous despite of her young age. I didn’t know that this class would actually have her!” He mentioned his thoughts loudly about you. Your classmates glanced at each other, confused on what he meant. “Oh! You didn’t know? Too bad!”

“But you kids aren’t like her!” He concluded and crouched beside Kanzaki and Mimura, slinging his arms around their shoulders and demanded, “So you’re coming along with your dad, right?”

Kanzaki stood up, “I, also, don’t want to.”, she politely refused the man. “I prefer Mr. Karasuma’s class as well.” And smiled politely. Takaoka didn’t like it and hit her cheek as she flew from the sides and fell on the ground with a loud thud. Nagisa and Sugino went to Kanzaki’s side.

“That’s enough, Takaoka!” Karasuma intervened and checked the Kanzaki, asking if her neck hurts. He also checked for Maehara as well. He looked around and he didn’t saw a shadow of you. “Where’s [l/n]?” He questioned. Nagisa looked up to him,

“She left the class after Mr. Takaoka hit Maehara by the stomach.” He explained and Karasuma can see the confusion on their faces. Korosensei was angry as well for the way how Takaoka handle the class but Takaoka had the upper hand as he never lay a hand on the target before. The students couldn’t help but to comply and started training under Takaoka’s supervision out of their own consents.

• • •

“I told you this is a bad idea, Mr. Karasuma.” You contemplated as you sat down beside him and watched your classmates do squats. You know that he is already down by the request of Korosensei to shut the man down as a fellow PE teacher. You saw Takaoka glanced at your direction, rather, to the man beside you with such expression. You saw his eyes moved to you as well, momentarily but he returned his eyes back to your classmates.

 _He sure is taking a long time._ You grumbled inside your head as you waited for him to arrive and cradled your knees from boredom. You jumped slightly when Karasuma sprang into action and stopped Takaoka from harming your classmates. He said that what he does isn’t violence but rather it’s education and he said that he doesn’t want to engage through violence with his co-teacher. Instead he said this,

“Choose the best of the students you trained, Karasuma.” He proposed as his gaze lingered to you, “All to an exception with that girl over there. She has been culminated years ago, therefore, she is not actually  _your_  student.” He excluded, pointing at your direction that made you tick. He explained the mechanics if their knife could at least make a contact of his skin, they win and he’ll accept defeat and leave.

Your classmates glanced at each other, the confusion in their eyes is there again and the anxiousness as they realized they have to fight the man. They thought that you could be a better match to him but he already said that you are technically not Karasuma’s student culminated to become an assassin. “But we won’t be using these old things.” He referred to the rubber knife and throwed it on the ground but instead a real knife and stabbed it on the ground with force. “No, you’ll be killing me…and that means you’ll need the real thing.”

You gritted your teeth as you feel your anger dwelling inside you. Karasuma looked at him with disbelief, disagreeing to his terms. “They are neither trained nor prepared to kill a human!” as he glanced at your direction briefly.  _Unlike you._

“Relax~ stopping just before contact will count as a hit.” He added, being “considerate” to the student’s and he added that he is barehanded as a handicap as well. You rolled your eyes behind his back.  _What comes more to that, is because you are a pro._ He throwed the knife in front of Karasuma, wanting him to pick up the best student he had.

Karasuma still don’t know either whether they need this kind of approach in order to train assassins to save the world. You and your teachers watched in anticipation as Karasuma picked up the knife and turned to his students, who are waiting in anticipation as well. You know that they are all scared from the fact that they are going to “kill” Takaoka and as to hold a real knife to kill someone.

“Nagisa… will you do it?” He asked that the class actually gasp in surprise. You remained quiet and continued to observe. Whenever you are with Nagisa, there is this feeling that you can put your guard down around him. He doesn’t look too dangerous but you were taught to never put your guard down to anyone. You had learnt that while Karma didn’t, that’s why he drift apart.

You managed to smile a little when he accepted the knife from Karasuma and heard small surprise noises from your classmates. You can see that Korosensei may have to figure it out as well. There had been doubts coming with your classmates as well. There was a realization dawned on Nagisa’s face as if it says,  _that’s right I don’t need to win—I just need to kill him._

So, with a smile on his face, Nagisa walked right up to him like he is walking to school. That’s when Mr. Takaoka first realized that he was about to get killed. Takaoka was startled, he lost his balance. You know that everyone startles when they are about to be killed, even your teacher and yourself included. With Takaoka’s center of balance shifted to the back, Nagisa grab his shirt, pulling him down and went for the kill.

Your smiled widened as Nagisa realized that he can block a blow from the front, so he circled around him and he won. You quirked your eyebrows and smirked at the results of the fight. Your smartphone buzzed, checking your phone and saw the message. You stood up, stretching your limbs and walked away turning around the corner to the entrance of the main building. The first time you held a knife, your parents anticipated that you will get anxious that you have to kill someone using that knife. Yet, you weren’t. There are cases that if you cultivate this type potential, you became an excellent assassin. You realized that Nagisa has a potential too, the only question is whether Karasuma will hone this talent.

“You sure are taking your time, sir.” You greeted the principal, once you saw him standing at the entrance of the main building, checking his phone. He looked at your direction and waved his smartphone,

“and you are rude, not replying to my message, [l/n].” He countered as you shrugged and started walking to your direction. The two of you watch the lighthearted scene between the target and your classmates. You flinched when you saw Maehara slapped Nagisa in the face. “It seems there is no problem here.” He said, apparently not wanting to be here for long.

“Don’t be like that, sir. You are giving the big finale after all.” You replied to him as it was the time that Takaoka stood up, angry that he’s defeated. What a sore loser. The two of you watched and waited for the right time to enter as Nagisa politely told Takaoka to leave them alone. With his forced father figure doesn’t even come across warm with Mr. Karasuma and his professionalism.

Your classmates stood confidently with their wills tied together that they wanted him to leave. Takaoka is already losing his shit with Nagisa’s attitude, he couldn’t accept that he lost against a child like him. He attacks Nagisa but Karasuma defended him by hitting Takaoka with his elbow. He fell down on the ground as Karasuma apologized for the trouble his colleague has caused. “I shall negotiate with my superiors to resume my teaching position.” He spoke coolly, looking at your classmates, who cheered for his return. You watched as the principal has entered the scene.

“There’s no need to negotiate.” He said calmly as you rolled your eyes and stopped at the edge of the stairs, watching him deal with Takaoka. “I was curious as to how our newest teacher was doing and saw the whole thing.”

 _You only saw the ending though._ You interjected in your mind as he used passive-aggressively told Takaoka that his lesson is a joke, using his brainwashing skills to make Takaoka eat his walking papers. He stood up and extended his hand to you as you gave him a handkerchief to wipe his hand. “The Ministry of Defense has no hiring rights here. I call the shots here and don’t you forget it.”

Takaoka run away from the building as a light dawned from the principal’s retreating figure. You waved your hand to the principal’s retreating figure as your classmates cheered after the scene has registered to them. You looked at your teacher’s direction and signed an okay to them. In truth, you were the one who persuaded the principal to come up here in the first place. It was tough especially that the principal doesn’t want to step in this area. You mocked lightly that he allowed someone to take over the hiring rights to his school just for the Class 3-E.

They all turned to you that made you jumped in surprise. You smiled warily at them, “I guess I can’t hide it much longer, can’t I?” You concluded sheepishly, forming a barrier between you and your nearing classmates.

“You’ll tell us?” Nakamura questioned as your classmate’s eyes gleamed with curiosity.

“Don’t push her too hard, everyone.” You felt a tap on your shoulder and you looked up and saw Mr. Karasuma looking straight at your classmates.

“It’s okay, Mr. Karasuma. I think it would be better if they know about it.” You mentioned as Karasuma looked down to you before nodding his head. You looked back to your classmates, “Why don’t we head inside first?”


End file.
